Alérian 19 - L'Alliance Surnaturelle
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les Gardiens se sont unis, en un seul but : l'anéantissement de toutes les vies mortelles. Rien ni personne ne pourra les arrêter, ils ont pris les devants malheureusement. Et bien que sa volonté soit plus forte que jamais, Alérian est soumis à son corps d'Humain. Tout indique que la fin est proche.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator et Warius appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Sorte de limaces se déplaçant à la verticale, les Choros s'étaient dirigés vers la sphère végétale abritant leur Gardien.

\- Aérlize, que se passe-t-il ? Notre monde se dessèche, le soleil orange nous brûle ! se plaignirent-ils.

\- Je ne peux rien, fit celle qui avait l'apparence d'un papillon de cristal aux yeux de saphir. C'est une agression extérieure. J'ai déjà déployé toutes mes ondes protectrices. Venez vous réfugier ici, c'est la seule solution. Mes végétaux sont frais, ils vous protégeront de la trop forte chaleur.

En cortèges, les Choros s'étaient alors rendus au Sanctuaire, tremblants et apeurés.

Morvance était apparu, démesurée salamandre à griffes de métal.

\- Soit tu es avec nous, soit tu es contre nous ! siffla-t-il à l'adresse d'Aérlize.

\- Qui ça « nous » ?

\- Mais notre Alliance, bien sûr ! rétorqua Morvance dans un ricanement en agitant sa queue qui se terminait par un dard.

\- Je ne demande qu'une chose : que l'on laisse mes paisibles Choros en paix ! Nous n'avons jamais fait le moindre mal, nous n'avons jamais quitté ces lieux !

\- L'Alliance a pourtant besoin de tout le monde, poursuivit la Salamandre. Et tes Choros feraient d'excellents petits guerriers !

\- Et si je n'acceptais ce… chantage ?

\- Toi et tes larves serez les premiers détruits !

La trompe de la lépidoptère s'enroula et se déroula nerveusement.

\- Pourquoi, qui seront les suivants ? s'affola-t-elle. Quelles sont les cibles de cette Alliance ?

\- Tous ! jeta Morvance. Alors, ta réponse ?

\- Je ne peux pas accepter la mort de mes gentils Choros. Je rejoins donc ton Alliance, céda Aérlize.

Sous forme de luciole traversant l'espace à vitesse fulgurante, trop rapide pour l'œil, Morvance avait atteint une structure de cristaux noirs qui semblait dériver.

\- Me voici, Thermonien !

\- Ton rapport ? questionna le dénommé Thermonien qui ressemblait à une Méduse lion, flottant de fait dans un gigantesque aquarium d'eau rose.

\- Aérlize a accepté. Elle n'avait guère le choix. En revanche Bichem n'a rien voulu entendre et les Hordes de Shurikets ont dévasté son Sanctuaire et n'ont laissé que mort et cendres.

Thermonien flotta dans son bocal.

\- Oui, il n'y a aucun choix possible, ricana-t-il. Il faut se soumettre ou disparaître. Nous avons à rassembler la plus incroyable armée surnaturelle qui ait jamais existé !

\- Je suis à tes ordres, Thermonien. Il est temps que nous prenions notre revanche et que nous cessions d'être les jouets de tous ces peuples imbéciles qui nous vénèrent pour nous oublier quand ils n'ont pas besoin de nous.

Morvance jappa de colère.

\- Sans compter que certaines de ses espèces inférieures à la durée de vie si limitée tentent de faire jeu égal avec nous alors qu'ils ne sont que grains de poussière !

Les tentacules de la Méduse flottèrent gracieusement.

\- Ces prétendus Protecteurs de leurs races ne nous gêneront pas cette fois-ci. J'y veille. Et bientôt, il n'y aura plus que nous les Gardiens Surnaturels pour régner sur ces univers, vides d'autres vies, mais qui ne seront qu'à nous, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps !

* * *

Alérian reprit péniblement contact avec la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? souffla-t-il.

Faible, il ne put qu'avoir un frémissement alors qu'il avait eu l'impression de faire un bond dans son lit d'hôpital.

\- Danéïre… Warius… ?

\- On était en salle de réunion avec d'autres commandants de bord pour préparer vos missions à venir, ce qui est par ailleurs totalement compromis pour toi, expliqua ce dernier. Tu t'es écroulé en convulsant, et tu as fait une crise cardiaque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? interrogea Danéïre.

\- Les Gardiens, ils sont partis en guerre ! Mais conquérir les Sanctuaires des uns et des autres n'est pas leur véritable but.

\- Et lequel est-il ? fit encore la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que les Gardiens Surnaturels ont décidé de tous nous exterminer…


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

A la sonnerie de l'entrée, Danéïre s'était levée pour aller ouvrir à son visiteur.

\- Albator !

\- Je suis venu au plus vite ! Ça va toi ?

\- Je dois tenir bon pour les garçons aussi. Ils ignorent la gravité de l'état de santé de leur père ! C'est dur. J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre !

\- Vous avez eu mes messages ?

\- Oui. Mais à courir dans tous les sens, je crains que nous ayons oublié de répondre à quelques-uns d'entre eux…

\- Je comprends, assura Albator. Où est Alie ?

\- Dans la véranda. Il se repose.

\- Que pourrait-il faire d'autre ? !

* * *

Alérian s'étira, repoussant la couverture.

\- Papa ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- L' _Arcadia_ s'est mis en orbite de Déa à l'aube.

\- Cela fait des heures. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, fit doucement le jeune homme après que son père l'ait étreint un long moment avant de se rasseoir, remplissant deux verres d'eau.

\- Je pense que ton repos primait avant tout ! Dana a été claire !

\- Je suis bien gardé, convint Alérian en ramenant la couverture sur ses genoux. Je suis à l'inactivité totale, au régime et je me sens faible comme un chaton nouveau-né… Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

\- Ne songe à rien d'autre qu'à te rétablir ! pria Albator avec vivacité. Ta santé a été gravement éprouvée, tu as une longue convalescence devant toi. D'après ce que ta femme et Warius m'ont rapporté, tu as été rudement secoué…

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, avoua Alérian.

\- De quoi te rappelles-tu ? préféra interroger le grand brun balafré alors que son fils buvait lentement son verre d'eau additionnée de citron.

\- Des images, de combats, de morts, de folie. Et surpassant tout, les Gardiens réunis anéantissant tout ce qui n'est pas immortel ! Ils ont décidé de notre extinction… Et je ne suis pas de taille, et certainement pas en état de seulement filer une chiquenaude à l'un des bébés à venir de Thalie !

\- Ta molosse, elle… ?

\- Oui. Papa, je viens de parler de l'extermination de nous tous !

\- Calme-toi, Alie. Tu dois te vider la tête et ne songer qu'à ton traitement !

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, papa !

\- Comme si j'aurais pu être ailleurs, mon garçon ! Chalandra et Enysse sont en parfaite forme, je peux me consacrer entièrement à toi !

\- Je vais retrouver la forme. Mais, je ne pensais pas un jour être trahi par mon cœur…

Albator se releva pour se tenir derrière la chaise-longue du jeune homme, lui serrant tendrement les épaules.

\- Si tu avais étudié les archives de notre lignée, tu saurais que c'est notre faiblesse qui a abattu plus d'un, plus que nos ennemis, soupira Albator. Notre corps nous trahi trop souvent, et en même temps, ce cœur est notre plus grande force !

\- Désolé, papa, mais ce n'est pas mon sentiment depuis trois semaines, gémit Alérian, le corps parcouru d'ondes douloureuses, la poitrine en feu, le souffle court, son épiderme se mouillant de sueur.

\- Je comprends. Et je suis venu pour te soutenir, te tenir compagnie. Je vais t'empêcher de céder à toute pensée fâcheuse qui te stresserait et compromettrait ton rétablissement !

\- Merci, papa.

Alérian jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Alden et Alastor reviennent du Pensionnat et de l'Ecole pour deux semaines de congé. Danéïre va aller les chercher et les ramener.

\- Tu es inquiet, Alie ?

\- Disons que ta présence va les faire tiquer. Ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi tu es revenu en urgence alors qu'ils n'attendaient ton retour que pour dans longtemps !

\- Je trouverai une explication. Ne t'inquiète pas, Alérian, je n'affolerai certainement pas mes petits-fils !

\- Merci, fit encore le jeune homme. Je suis fatigué, trempé. Tu peux m'aider à gagner la salle de bain, que je me douche et que je me change, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, mon grand !

\- Papy Albator !

Alden et Alastor se jetèrent dans les bras de leur grand-père.

\- On est en vacances, papa ! firent-ils ensuite pour leur père.

\- Oui, je vais vous câliner, mes grands garçons !

Alden et Alastor ronronnèrent, se faisant dorloter, inconscients de la gravité de l'état de santé de leur père.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Au retour du parc d'attractions, Alastor s'approcha de son père.

\- Tu n'as fait aucun jeu avec nous. Tu vas mal ?

\- Je suis très fatigué.

\- Oui, je vois, mon papa, gémit le garçonnet balafré. Je suis très triste !

\- Ca va aller. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour retrouver mes forces.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Oui, en résumé. Mes forces me reviendront. Mais là, je ne peux jouer avec ton aîné et toi, pardonne-moi.

Alastor s'allongea sur la poitrine de son père.

\- Je le sens, ton cœur, il n'en peut plus, il est encore plus épuisé que toi… Il faut en prendre soin, mon papa !

\- Alastor !

Le garçonnet battit des paupières, interloqué.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a réconforté, mon papa !

\- Oh que oui, mon amour !

\- Comment j'ai pu ?

\- Le cœur en toi et la balafre à la joue. Alden m'en veut de ne pas jouer avec lui ?

\- Oui, beaucoup !

\- Nous en parlerons au dîner, avec votre grand-père.

\- Alden ne veut plus parler… avoua alors le garçonnet en se serrant encore plus étroitement contre son père.

\- Alden ? !

\- Il se sent abandonné, bien que je ne comprenne pas bien ce mot… Mon grand frère est malheureux ! Il ne perçoit pas, pas comme moi… Et je ressens toute tes douleurs, papa, depuis toujours !

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Si, papa. Pas depuis que j'étais si petit et jeune. Et en grandissant, j'ai compris… On est différents, non ?

\- Nous sommes les Protecteurs de ce monde. C'est tout ce qui importe. Mais je formule le vœu que tu l'oublies, que jamais tu ne t'en rappelles !

\- Pourquoi, papa ?

\- Par amour pour moi, Alastor : efface ces images de ton esprit, promis ?

\- Oui, mon papa !

* * *

Oshryn et Skemdel étaient venus rendre visite à leur ami et colonel.

\- Nous allons devoir repartir en mission sans toi, informa le jeune Mélangdocien.

Alérian se tourna vers le blond mari de Skemdel.

\- Warius ne peut pas se payer le luxe de laisser un de ses Destroyers immobilisé, convint-il. Je suppose que vous partez en compagnie du colonel Destrovelk ?

Le second et l'officier scientifique du _Firestarter_ inclinèrent positivement la tête.

\- C'est effectivement lui qui connaît le mieux le _Firestarter_ , ta façon de faire également. Et puis il a une amitié de longue date avec toi, reprit Oshryn. C'est lui et Warius qui t'ont prodigué les premiers soins quand tu t'es effondré.

\- Je ne suis plus bon à grand-chose, mais au moins je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous, sourit Alérian. Je vous souhaite un bon vol, je tiens à récupérer mon Destroyer en bon état !

\- A tes ordres, colonel !

* * *

Mais dans la voiture, rentrant chez eux, les deux époux étaient sombres au possible.

\- Alie a une mine épouvantable, murmura Skemdel tout en conduisant dans le dense trafic de la capitale de la République Indépendante. Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver dans un si pitoyable état.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Oshryn, tête basse, une triste infinie dans ses prunelles claires.

\- Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour se rétablir, s'il y arrive, soupira-t-il en livrant le fond de sa pensée. Il n'a pas trente-cinq ans et son corps est éreinté car il a vécu plusieurs vies en quelques années… Tous ces combats, plus inhumains les uns que les autres. Il n'en peut plus, et nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous avons à repartir en mission !

\- Ses Dragons ne peuvent pas l'aider ? hasarda encore Skemdel en passant la main dans ses boucles d'or roux.

\- Dans son état de faiblesse, je ne pense pas qu'Alérian supporte un échange télépathique avec eux, pourtant ils lui seraient certainement d'un profond réconfort… Quelle misère, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui… Enfin, il a au moins son papa-poule auprès de lui !

\- Oui, Albator veillera sur notre ami. Pourtant, lui aussi devra repartir dans la mer d'étoiles, et il a sa propre famille. Alérian va sous peu se retrouver seul. J'espère que les ennemis dont il a eu la vision ne viendront pas l'attaquer en notre absence, il est totalement incapable de se défendre ou de protéger sa petite famille !

\- Je suis très pessimiste pour l'avenir, avoua Oshryn. Peut-être qu'Alie a raison : notre fin est proche et nous ne pourrons rien faire pour nous sauver…

Profitant d'un feu rouge, les deux hommes échangèrent un long et passionné baiser.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Je veux aller m'installer avec ma copine !

\- Alden, tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent !

\- Je suis grand. Et puis je ne veux pas passer toutes mes vacances enfermé ici !

\- Alden, tu sors presque tous les jours avec tes amis. Tu as même été en week-end trekking avec ta petite bande de fidèles.

\- Oui, mais toi tu ne t'occupes pas de moi !

\- Tu es mineur, Alden, tu ne quitteras pas le domicile, un point c'est tout !

\- Mais…

\- Alden, tu veux bien ne pas énerver ton père ni t'opposer à lui, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! intervint Albator. Et tes amis viennent de sonner pour partir au centre omnisport !

\- J'y vais !

Albator s'approcha de son fils.

\- Ça va, toi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour Alden de te faire une telle scène !

\- C'est un adolescent, il tente de battre de ses propres ailes. J'aurais du mal à lui faire des reproches : je suis bien parti, à peine plus âgé, à la recherche d'un Pirate précocement retraité !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas à qui tu fais allusion ! Mais trêve de plaisanterie : passe une veste, je t'emmène à l'Hôpital Militaire pour tes examens et faire renouveler tes prescriptions.

* * *

Après s'être éreinté sur le terrain de tennis, Alden avait pris une douche bienvenue, retrouvant à la sortie Pyale.

\- Alors, tu as parlé à ton père ? questionna l'adolescente rousse aux yeux gris.

\- Un mur, comme je m'y attendais. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas me voir devenir un adulte…

\- Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment d'aborder un tel sujet, vu ses ennuis de santé !

\- Mon père a toujours des soucis ! gronda Alden en choisissant une table à la cafétéria après qu'ils soient passés charger leurs plateaux. Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment ! Il ne me laissera jamais partir !

L'adolescent soupira.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai appris pour sa crise cardiaque, reconnut-il en ouvrant son berlingot de lait. Mais ça m'a fait aussi songer que je n'ai fait que trembler pour lui depuis mes premiers pas… Papa a toujours été aux frontières de la mort. C'est trop dur à supporter, je suis trop jeune pour trembler à longueur d'année pour sa vie, je l'aime trop ! Et pour devenir adulte, me délivrer de son ombre de légende vivante je dois m'éloigner, m'installer avec toi !

\- J'attendrai ce jour avec impatience ! Mais je crois que là tu dois être auprès de toi, avec qu'on ne retourne au Pensionnat à la fin des vacances. Cette fois, c'est ton papa qui a besoin que l'on veille sur lui !

Alden sourit.

\- Tu parles d'or, Pyale ! fit-il en finissant sa tarte au citron.

\- Non, je n'ai plus que ma mère, et je sais combien un papa est précieux, c'est tout !

\- J'aurais dû le comprendre, mais j'ai tellement envie de devenir grand à mon tour…

* * *

Alérian se reposant en salle de soins, Albator avait rencontré Rokka, la cardiologue Mécanoïde.

\- Je n'ignore rien du secret médical, mais il s'agit de mon fils. Pouvez-vous me dire comment il va ? Lui n'est pas en état d'entendre la vérité que je redoute, avoua le grand brun balafré. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Au plus mal. Il s'épuise au lieu de récupérer, reconnut la doctoresse. Rien n'empêche son état général qui se dégrade. Je serai bientôt au bout de ma science car si le traitement médical, le repos et le régime strict ne l'aident pas, je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Et, en effet, votre fils ne supporterait pas ce genre de nouvelle, il a trop besoin de ses quelques forces pour son propre combat.

\- Je vois que vous comprenez parfaitement, Dr Rokka.

\- Et, pour les amis particuliers du colonel Rheindenbach ?

\- Ah, vous savez…

\- Capitaine, voilà presque vingt ans que je suis votre fils ! J'ai eu à lire des rapports de blessures, traumatismes et autres chocs qui n'avaient rien de naturel, d'Humain ! Je ne suis pas idiote, je vous prie de le croire.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. J'ai peur pour mon enfant. Et quelque part sa sécurité dépend du secret – désormais en effet très relatif et connu de bien trop de monde – de ses talents particuliers ! Vous croyez qu'un de ses amis pourrait davantage l'aider ?

\- Moi, je ne peux rien. Il va falloir d'autres méthodes, capitaine !

\- La Déesse Dorée l'a un jour maintenu dans un Sarcophage pour garder son souffle de vie. Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas de ce monde particulier, moi, je ne sais pas trop sur quelle sonnette appuyer ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus assister à l'agonie de mon garçon ! Vous ne lui direz rien ?

\- Rien qui ne l'épuise. A présent, vous pouvez le ramener chez lui.

Alérian embarqué dans sa berline, Albator le reconduisit auprès des siens.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Danéïre ayant posé sur la table le cake recouvert de sucre glace et baignant dans de la crème, Albator serra légèrement les poings.

\- Je repars, Alie.

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise, papa. Chalandra et Enysse se languissent de toi ! Les femmes de ta vie t'attendent !

\- Je…

\- Papa, ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai vécu quinze ans sans toi. Je peux encore le faire pendant cinquante ans ! Sauf que je n'ai pas trop envie de devoir aller chercher mon dentier dans le bocal avant d'embrasser ma Dana ! Tu as été là pendant un mois, comme je n'avais jamais eu autant besoin de toi, mon papa ! Je n'en espérais pas tant ! Tu peux reprendre tes vols, tu as ta vie aussi ! Moi, je t'attendrai ici, je ne saurais rien faire d'autre ! Mais pas d'annonce grinçante, je te prie, ce dessert est succulent au possible !

\- Sauf que toi, je t'ai fait des crêpes allégées avec de la glace sans sucre, prévint Danéïre.

\- Formi…

Mais la soirée fut néanmoins agréable, sans plus de sujet fâcheux, tous simplement heureux d'être réunis.

Alérian ayant été se coucher, Albator avait aidé sa belle-fille à vider le lave-vaisselle.

\- Alden ?

\- Chez sa Pyale. Ils sont vraiment accros et très mignons ces deux-là !

\- Alastor ?

\- Une soirée jeux vidéo dans l'immeuble voisin. Ce gamin demeure d'une tendresse incroyable, avec une maturité étonnante pour son jeune âge !

\- Alie et toi avez des fils merveilleux. Alden doit juste accepter que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des velléités d'indépendante, son père est hors d'état de supporter seulement une querelle d'égos !

\- Je sais, je vais y veiller, Albator, promit la jeune femme. Il est hors de question que je laisse notre aîné malmener son père en de telles circonstances. Et je ne peux non plus dire la vérité à nos fils sur la santé de leur père ! Je dois maintenir la cohésion de notre petite famille, mais c'est dur…

\- Désolé de te laisser.

Danéïre posa une main apaisante sur le poignet de son beau-père.

\- Te connaissant, tu as des raisons impérieuses de partir. Et quelque chose me souffle que ce n'est pas pour la Terre, Heiligenstadt, et les femmes de ta vie !

La jeune femme prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Un espoir pour Alie ?

\- Je ne puis m'avancer. J'ignore si mon voyage peut aboutir. Je ne donnerai aucun espoir ni désespoir. Merci de me comprendre, Dana !

\- Je ne suis pas la femme d'un balafré pour rien ! Bien que j'angoisse au possible pour mon mari !

En une accolade de réconfort, Albator étreignit longuement sa belle-fille.

\- Je suis tellement fier que tu sois de la famille !

* * *

Dans ses cauchemars, Alérian était pris par les plus terribles visions qui soient.

« La destruction de tous les mondes que j'ai mis vingt ans à défendre, c'est inconcevable ! Je ne peux pas… Mais je suis dans la totale incapacité de protéger qui que ce soit ! Mon Destroyer part sans moi, mes amis sont en mission. Et je suis cloué ici ! Même mes amis Dragons m'ont abandonné, je ne perçois plus rien d'eux ! Je crois qu'il va me falloir me résoudre à la simple évidence : je ne suis qu'un Humain, faible et infinitésimal… Je ne peux plus rien… ».

Des larmes de désespoir ruisselant sur ses joues, Alérian saccagea plus encore le lit en se débattant.

« Et si on s'en prenait aux miens, je ne saurais pas les défendre ! Alden et son jeune âge adulte si plein de promesses, Alastor et ses sensibilités surnaturelles ! Danéïre, la femme de ma vie depuis toujours ! Et je ne peux rien… ».

Hurlant et laissant échapper l'énergie particulière en lui, Alérian avait juste l'impression de se sentir mourir, s'éteindre.

« C'est trop tôt… Je ne peux pas… Les miens… ».

Alertée par les cris, Danéïre s'était précipité dans la chambre, se jetant sur son époux.

\- Alie, nous sommes tous là. Ne nous abandonne pas ! Je suis là, je suis la femme de ta vie, jamais je ne te laisserai ! Vis, respire, il le faut, mon amour !

Se penchant sur son mari, se collant à lui, sa joue contre sa poitrine, Danéïre réalisa avec horreur que son cœur avait cessé de battre.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Reprenant conscience en un lien inconnu, Albator identifia néanmoins son kidnappeur, aux descriptions que lui avait fait Alérian.

\- Unique, c'est toi ?

\- Oui.

\- J'attendais quelqu'un d'autre… Je me rendais d'ailleurs auprès de mon amie de toujours !

\- Je sais. Mais c'est de moi dont ton fils a besoin. C'est moi qui l'ai prévenu il y a des années de ce qui arrive ! J'ai à l'aider, car mes pouvoirs de vision ne m'avaient jamais donné à voir ce qui lui arrive !

\- Il est Humain. Rien à voir avec vous, toute la clique, Unique ! Et, pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ?

\- Tu faisais fausse route. Je devais t'amener à moi.

\- Tu m'as fait mal !

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai du mal à mesurer ma force, je suis un Gardien Surnaturel ! J'ai en effet dû secouer toutes les cellules de ton corps pour te téléporter à moi.

\- Si tu peux aider Alie, je me fous de ce que j'ai pu endurer !

Albator soupira.

\- Oshryn a un jour donné sa vie pour celle de la femme de mon fils. Attends-tu quelque chose de ce genre en ce jour ? Je ferais tout pour mon garçon !

\- Et tu as ta femme et une fille, releva l'Œil de l'Unique. Tu ne peux plus te sacrifier comme à la belle époque !

\- Quelle « belle époque » ? Et aucun sacrifice n'est facile et encore moins acceptable. Mais j'ai voué ma vie à mes enfants et à celle que j'aime. Je peux l'accepter, même si eux ne le comprendront pas… Ma vie pour celle de mon garçon, Unique ?

\- Non. Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais prise sans te demander ton avis, vu que je lis dans ton cœur trop généreux, Pirate légendaire !

\- Mais il faut aider mon fils ! se révolta encore Albator. J'allais voir une amie, si ce n'est pour me retarder, en vain, renvois-moi sur mon cuirassé !

\- Non.

\- Unique ! protesta le grand Pirate balafré.

\- C'est trop tard, Albator. Le cœur de ton fils ne bat plus.

\- Quoi ! ? Je refuse, je ne l'ai pas laissé pour qu'il meure sans moi, je suis son père ! Alérian n'est pas mort !

\- Il est en état de survie, à la frontière des deux mondes, en suspension on va dire.

\- Comme lorsque Lumiane l'a gardé dans son Sarcophage jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et que nous finissions par nous réconcilier ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais Alérian est dans mon Cellier.

Albator tressaillit violemment.

\- Tu vas… le boire ?

\- Pauvre idiot ! Bien que je reconnaisse que la dénomination de mes caves ait pu t'induire en erreur. Je m'excuse. J'oublie à qui je m'adresse. Je suis…

\- « un des Gardiens les plus puissants », mais tu ne fais rien contre la folie de tes pairs. Je n'ai que comme infime consolation que tu n'as pas rejoint leur Alliance !

\- Je suis indépendant, je ne me rallie à personne ! Viens voir mon Cellier, capitaine Albator.

Albator eut un reniflement un peu méprisant.

\- Un Cellier ? Une morgue, oui ! Où mon garçon est dans un caisson de mort !

\- Un caisson de survie.

\- Et en attendant quoi ? Son cœur est trop affaibli, mort, il ne repartira jamais… Sans une greffe, il ne reprendra jamais sa vie, comme d'autre avant ou après lui dans notre lignée, nos archives ne sont que trop pleines de jeunes balafrés emportés trop tôt ! Et je persiste : je peux lui donner mon cœur !

\- Mais tu as fini avec tes idées suicidaires ! s'agaça l'Unique. Je te permets de poursuivre ton voyage, Alérian demeure dans mon Cellier.

\- Je viendrai le rechercher, je peux te le promettre !

\- Mais je n'en doute pas, tu tiens toujours tes engagements !

* * *

Paniqué, Warius s'était précipité à l'Hôpital Militaire.

\- Le colonel Rheindenbach ?

\- En Réanimation, mais il n'a plus aucune activité cérébrale… Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Dr Rokka. Seule sa femme pourrait décider, et elle ne le fera pas. Et son père est absent !

\- Il va falloir choisir, amiral. Le colonel Rheindenbach n'est plus !

\- Je le refuse… Je le refuse !

Se détournant, Warius dissimula ses larmes.

\- Alie, mon ami…


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alérian essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient malgré lui sur ses joues.

« C'est terminé, enfin ? Je ne l'attendais pas si tôt… Mais c'est aussi une délivrance… Je n'en peux plus… Mais, qui es-tu, toi ? »

\- Je suis Impernétrance, évidemment !

\- Hein ? Ça fait pas un peu porno comme nom ?

\- Je suis Impernétrance, et je n'ai jamais eu d'autre nom ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal ?

\- Des élucubrations de mon esprit dérivant. Je meurs, je ne peux pas délirer à fond, pour la dernière fois de mon existence ?

Alérian se débattit dans le caisson où il avait rouvert les yeux.

\- Et, il se passe quoi, maintenant ?

\- Ton corps est au Cellier de l'Unique. Ton âme est auprès de moi.

\- Pourquoi ce partage ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir me « réunir » ?

\- Cette histoire n'est pas encore écrite, reconnut Impérnétrance. Ton père et même l'Unique ne comprennent pas. Mais ton corps Humain ne survivra pas à l'épreuve qui t'a frappé. Il te faut une greffe. Et tu ne tiendras pas assez longtemps pour que l'on trouve un donneur !

\- J'ai mené mes combats, je peux m'éteindre, je n'en peux effectivement plus… J'ai sommeil, je n'aspire plus qu'à dormir, pour longtemps !

\- Tu peux te reposer, jeune Humain, je veille sur toi, promit Impernétrance.

Soulagé, quelque part, Alérian replongea dans le plus profond des sommeils.

* * *

De ses longs bras, évitant pour une fois d'enlacer son ami de toujours, Clio ne lui servit également pas de verre d'alcool vu qu'il venait à nouveau de vider le contenu de son estomac.

\- Tu es revenu, nous avons eu tellement peur quand tu as disparu !

\- Je n'y étais pour rien…

\- Nous nous en doutions bien. Y a-t-il un espoir pour Alérian ?

\- Je ne peux pas lui donner mon cœur, l'Unique a refusé, et c'était le seul espoir de mon garçon ! Et au vu des messages de Danéïre, je suis trop court en temps… Je n'arriverai jamais à temps à la planète de Lumiane, ma Déesse Dorée !

\- Nous y sommes presque, capitaine, intervint Yattaran.

\- Je suis complètement perdu, je n'ai jamais compris moins aux mondes particuliers d'Alie…

\- Tes ordres, capitaine ? fit doucement Rei.

\- Je rentre chez moi, auprès des femmes de ma vie : Chalandra et Enysse. Il ne me reste plus qu'elles !

* * *

\- Oh, Lumiane !

La Déesse Dorée qui avait attendu son visiteur au sommet de son habituel escalier de bienvenu, se précipita vers celui qui s'était effondré à genoux.

\- Albator…

\- Mon fils n'est plus… Je ne peux plus implorer ta clémence et tes pouvoirs. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

\- Oui, Alérian est hors de ma portée. Je ne le perçois plus…

\- Mon fils est à l'agonie, je ne pourrai plus jamais aller bien. Mais je demeure le père de ma petite Enysse ! J'ai de l'avenir, de l'espoir…

\- Oui. La Guerre des Gardiens est une folie absolue ! Ça va tout mettre à feu et à sang. C'est terrible !

\- …


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

\- Je ne comprends plus rien… soupira Alérian. Comment mon corps peut-il être à la fois au Cellier de l'Unique et à l'Hôpital Militaire ?

\- Projection astrale au Cellier afin de brouiller les pistes, répondit Zunia.

\- Je peux dialoguer avec toi sans y épuiser mes dernières forces ?

\- Tu es entre la vie et la mort, plus proche de cette dernière d'ailleurs.

\- Projection astrale ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que certains Gardiens aimeraient bien s'approprier ta dépouille. Après tout, tu es un des rares qui aurait pu leur mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues.

\- De toute façon, j'ai été hors-jeu d'entrée, cette partie va se jouer sans moi cette fois… Le plus grand combat de mon existence sans nul doute et je suis en train d'agoniser… Même mon père a baissé les bras, c'est que mon état doit être pire que je ne l'imagine…

\- Tu as touché le fond, atteint tes limites, arrivé au bout du chemin – choisis l'expression qui te conviendra le mieux, fit la Grande Dragonne.

\- Je ne peux pourtant pas laisser mon père, Dana et nos fils ! Mais toute ma volonté ne peut rien…

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Alie ! jeta Zunia avec une fervente amitié.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses quelque chose pour moi…

\- J'ai trois cœurs.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je peux t'en donner un sans mettre ma propre santé en péril, poursuivit Zunia.

\- Heu, sans vouloir te vexer, tes cœurs doivent avoir ma propre taille !

\- Wakrist et moi pourrons le faire rétrécir pour qu'il rentre dans ta poitrine.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Nous sommes tes Dragons, tes amis, et nous sommes prêts à tous les sacrifices. Et ce n'en sera pas un grand pour moi, je suis moi aussi prête à tout pour toi, Alérian !

\- Merci, Zunia. Mais comment vaincre un bataillon de Gardiens ? Nous ne sommes que trois…

\- Chaque chose en son temps, pria la voix de Wakrist. Zunia et moi allons te sauver, Alérian. Pour empêcher que nos univers surnaturels ne s'autodétruisent et ne disparaissent. Les Gardiens devenus cinglés ne réalisent pas que nous n'existons que par nos adorateurs, ou nos amis ! En éradiquant les Humanités et les Non-Humains, ils se condamneront à s'éteindre à leur tour.

\- C'est logique.

\- Mais ces Gardiens ont complètement perdu la tête, poursuivit Zunia. Et la Méduse les entraîne à leur propre fin. Je crois qu'il espère demeurer le dernier, à régner sur des univers vides.

\- Ridicule. Mais comme tous les despotes je dirais. Faudrait peut-être que je me lance dans la carrière, je serais éternel !

\- Ne plaisante pas, siffla légèrement Zunia. A présent, prépare-toi, je vais me séparer d'un de mes cœurs pour qu'il vienne prendre place dans ta poitrine !

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- J'avais déjà l'âme d'un Dragon, les prunelles parfois, j'aurai désormais un cœur, je serai entièrement un des vôtres !

\- Bienvenue, se réjouit Wakrist.

* * *

Tâtonnant à la recherche de son téléphone sur la table de nuit, Warius le porta à son oreille, paupières closes, sa joue n'ayant pas quitté l'oreiller.

\- Amiral Zéro.

\- Ici le Service de Garde de l'Hôpital Militaire.

\- Le colonel Rheindenbach ! ? réagit aussitôt Warius, complètement réveillé, paniqué au possible. Ne me dites pas que je dois annoncer la pire nouvelle à son père ? !

\- Le colonel Rheindenbach revient. Son cœur bat plus fort que jamais et son activité cérébrale est revenue à la normale.

\- Il va guérir ?

\- Il est en meilleure forme que jamais, même s'il est toujours inconscient. Vous vous êtes proposé comme son référent…

\- J'arrive !

Marina s'était redressée sur un coude, réveillée elle aussi.

\- Warius ? Alie ?

\- Il y a eu un miracle, j'ignore lequel, et notre ami n'y est pour rien vu son état, en fin je suppose. Je vais aux nouvelles !

\- Les garçons sont au Pensionnat, je t'accompagne.

\- Merci, ma belle.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, habillés de pieds en cape, les Zéro prenaient en berline la direction de l'Hôpital Militaire.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Se reposant dans une des vérandas de l'Hôpital Militaire, Alérian avait souri à son visiteur.

\- Warius ! Tu arrives avec un peu d'avance, je ne suis pas encore bon à grand-chose…

\- Mais tu es vivant, conscient et avec toutes tes facultés intactes ! Personne n'en aurait espéré seulement un dixième d'espoir il y a une semaine !

\- Je crois que je m'en doute… Je n'en menais pas large dans mes délires entre vie et mort…

\- Et, comment ?

\- Zunia m'a sauvé ! Je t'expliquerai, nous avons le temps. Mais j'aurai quand même à ce que tu m'aides à me faire rejoindre le _Firestarter_ dès que je le pourrai, je te prie, amiral. Mon père ?

\- Je lui ai envoyé un message. Cela a dû lui faire un choc incommensurable alors qu'il était persuadé que tu étais perdu !

\- Je ne peux lui donner tort. Même moi, je n'aurais pas parié sur ma résurrection !

\- Tes miracles sont bienvenus mais terrifiants aussi ! remarqua Warius qui avait longuement étreint son jeune ami à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche du côté gauche. Ce sont nos cœurs à nous que tu vas éreinter, Alie : ton père, ta famille, le mien !

\- Désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à revenir… Mais j'ai tant de choses à gérer, ça m'affole…

\- Alie ?

\- Alden et sa crise d'indépendance, Alastor dont la sensibilité semble se ranimer avec ses années d'âge, et puis ces Gardiens… Ça me fait beaucoup.

\- Tu as connu pire ?

\- Oui et non, Warius, soupira Alérian en prenant les médicaments que l'infirmière avec son chariot lui avait apportés. Chaque combat fut différent et intense, atroce le plus souvent et me déchirant le corps au propre comme au figuré…

\- Je devinais que c'était Inhumain, mais je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point, Alie. Si seulement j'avais pu deviner… Je m'étais juste habitué à tes miracles, le fait que tu terrasses tous tes ennemis de terribles pouvoirs !

\- Moi aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais si faible et impuissant. Mon papa…

\- Albator est prévenu, répéta Warius en étreignant le poignet de son ami pour le rassurer.

\- Non, cela ne lui fera pas plaisir un instant. Il comprendra que la folie des combats reprend… Et il est le plus grand guerrier que je connaisse !

\- Ben, et moi… ?

\- Toi et lui, rectifia Alérian en avalant les cupcakes servis pour qu'il n'aie pas l'estomac vide en prenant ses prescriptions, faisant passer le tout avec un verre de lait.

\- Juste un sursaut d'orgueil mal placé, j'avoue, fit Warius.

\- Non, tu as raison, tu es amiral de la Flotte que je sers. Tu as payé cette fonction de ta carrière, de tes états de service, de ton sang ! Je n'ai pas à te juger.

Warius serra encore longuement, et amicalement, son colonel à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Je t'attends, au meilleur de ta forme, au plus vite, d'accord ?

\- A tes ordres, amiral.

* * *

Danéïre serra fortement le bras de son époux, bien qu'en réalité il soit le plus faible des deux !

\- Alie, toi de retour, mon rêve !

\- Je fais comme je peux… Dana, tout va bien ?

\- Tu es rentré, tout ira au mieux ! Alden va cesser d'angoisser et se calmer, j'espère. Et toi, tu repartiras aux pires combats, mais tu as des alliés terribles, tu es même devenu l'un d'entre eux !

\- Oui, je crois… murmura Alérian en posant la main sur sa poitrine où battait l'un des cœurs de Zunia.

\- Sauve-nous tous, pria la jeune femme au teint de bistre et à la crinière d'ébène.

\- Mais, c'est bien mon intention !

Danéïre embrassa son époux, se retirant ensuite, l'heure des visites passée, rentrant chez elle encore seule mais avec les plus fous espoirs au cœur.

* * *

Chalandra observa le visage de son époux, mais Enysse ne prit pas tant de manières.

\- Frère Alérian est en vie, et il va bien !

\- Enysse, murmura sa mère à la rousseur étincelante.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout ! J'ai raison, hein papa ?

\- Oui, je le crois… Entre ce message de Warius et ce que me souffle mon âme ! J'ai douté de la survie de mon fils, j'aurais pourtant dû avoir confiance en lui, sentant ses molécules de sang en lui ! J'aurai à m'excuser.

\- Tu repars ?

\- Oui, Alérian a un combat auquel faire face, j'ai à être auprès de lui !

\- Aide mon grand frère, il t'attend ! glissa Enysse.

\- Merci, mes amours, fit Albator en les embrassant.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Alden et Alastor en voyage scolaire, chacun avec leur classe, les Zéro avaient invité Alérian et Danéïre à passer quelques jours à leur ranch.

\- Je vais partir, Warius, jeta le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou tandis qu'en compagnie de son ami ils se promenaient dans le parc.

\- Tu as beau avoir repris du poil de la bête, contre toute logique médicale, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé l'entière santé ! protesta l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante. Je ne t'autorise pas à aller rejoindre le _Firestarter_! Et c'est un ordre !

Alérian eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mon Destroyer…

\- Le _Warriorshadow_ en ce cas ?

\- Oui. Je suis en arrêt maladie, je fais ce que je veux !

\- Bourrique, comme si je l'ignorais depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré ! Mais, où veux-tu aller ? Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Les Gardiens se rassemblent, je dois composer mon propre groupe ! Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de nous en sortir, ou tout du moins de tenter notre chance pour ne pas nous faire écraser sans combattre !

\- Zunia sera en état ?

\- Elle l'assure. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à ne compter que sur deux cœurs.

\- Ta Grande Dragonne a fait preuve d'un profond sens d'abnégation et d'une amitié à toute épreuve, commenta Warius.

\- Sans elle, je serais quatre pieds sous terre ! Il faut que nous nous unissions, Warius, et sans plus tarder !

\- Bon voyage, Alie, mais ne présume pas de tes forces, tu en auras grand besoin le moment venu !

\- Je le sais, Warius.

\- Et commence par ne pas t'enrhumer, pria ce dernier en enlevant son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules du jeune homme.

* * *

Bien qu'ils soient grands, Alden et Alastor avaient apprécié de retrouver les bras de leur mère.

\- Vous êtes tous bronzés, les garçons !

\- J'ai été à la mer.

\- J'ai été à la montagne.

\- Et vous avez bien pris du hâle tous les deux ! se réjouit Danéïre. Votre goûter est prêt, j'attendais que les bus du Pensionnat vous ramènent.

\- Nous sommes tes petits métis préférés, sourirent les deux jeunes garçons.

Alden arrêta sa mère en posant doucement la main sur son poignet, lui prenant la main.

\- J'ai ramené un cadeau pour papa. J'ai été dur avec lui, je voudrais tant me faire pardonner ! Je lui ai trouvé une statuette de Dragon qui ressemble étonnamment à Zunia !

\- Alden, ton papa a quitté la planète.

\- Oh non… Je suis tellement désolé… Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

\- Je t'interdis d'avoir cette pensée ! jeta Danéïre. Alden, tu es le fils d'un Militaire, sois courageux et crois en ta chance comme ton papa l'a toujours fait !

\- Oui, maman.

* * *

A l'appel de la sonnette, Danéïre s'était précipitée.

\- Albator !

\- Je suis revenu au plus vite.

\- Je constate. Mais cette fois, ce sera au moins pour une bonne nouvelle, enfin j'espère, fit la jeune femme en étreignant son beau-père.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna Albator en rentrant dans le penthouse, redressant sa valise à roulettes près des couloirs menant aux chambres. Alie est encore très faible et il doit se reposer ! Il est chez les Zéro ?

\- Lui et moi en revenons. Ce petit bol d'air nous a fait grand bien, mais Alérian est encore très fatigué en effet. Le cœur de Zunia doit s'adapter à lui, et ce n'est pas facile. Ce cœur est surpuissant pour un Humain !

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, reconnut le grand brun balafré alors que sa belle-fille lui servait un café serré. Ça l'aidera un jour, mais pas pour le moment où il est encore convalescent. Où est-il donc ? Il est parti dans un autre lieu de repos où finir son rétablissement ?

\- Non, il a pris le _Warriorshadow_ , il est reparti dans la mer d'étoiles !

\- Quoi ? !

Albator soupira, abattu au possible.

\- Alérian… Je suis encore arrivé trop tard…


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Alérian avait fait apparaître au creux de ses paumes les hologrammes de Zunia et de Wakrist.

\- J'ai fait le recensement, ça a été rapide : il n'y a que vous deux et l'Unique ! Tous les autres Gardiens que j'ai croisés depuis vingt ans, je les ai dégommés ! Et à quatre on ne va pas peser bien lourd. J'ignore combien ils sont en face mais je crains que nous ne soyons fichus d'entrée de jeu.

\- Il faut que tu te trouves d'autres alliés, fit Zunia0.

\- Ah oui, c'est simple comme bonjour, grinça le jeune homme en piquant un cookie sur l'assiette près de lui.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Wakrist. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est une expression humaine. Du genre facile comme un claquement de doigts. Bref, je veux bien recruter des Gardiens, mais il faudrait d'abord que je sache où en trouver un !

\- Laisse-nous te guider, pria Zunia.

\- Tu n'as pas à me le demander, je suis plus sensible que jamais à tes cœurs et à tes pensées ! En revanche, pour mon Ordinateur Central j'ai besoin de coordonnées spatiales !

\- Nous allons t'indiquer où aller, promirent les deux Grands Dragons.

\- Et, où est-ce ?

\- Mais à la Nurserie bien sûr !

\- Mais bien sûr… Comme si même après toutes ces années je comprenais quelque chose à vos mondes Surnaturels !

Insomniaque, Alérian s'était relevé en pleine nuit chronologique du bord, enfilant une robe de chambre pour errer dans les coursives de son cuirassé battant pavillon noir.

« Comment je vais bien pouvoir me préparer à l'affrontement à venir alors que je n'arrive même pas à dormir pour récupérer de ma dernière épreuve en date ? Avoir le cœur surpuissant de Zunia m'épuise presqu'autant que celui agonisant d'avant… Il va falloir absolument que je m'y habitue, tout comme elle avec les deux cœurs qui lui restent. Je dois la protéger, elle est désormais fragile et porte les œufs de Wakrist ! Je dois veiller sur mon amie bien mieux que je ne l'ai fait que lorsqu'elle est sortie de son œuf ! »

\- Alie, tu m'as protégée dès ma venue au monde ! protesta Zunia alors que ses pétales noirs de la rose pendentif s'étaient illuminés.

\- Non, je t'ai rejetée, isolée, enfermée, rectifia le jeune homme. Tu me faisais tellement peur ! Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu étais… Pardonne-moi mes égarements de jeune Humain incompétent !

\- Il y a longtemps que j'ai sondé les fonds de ton cœur et de ton âme, répondit la Dragonne. Tu es merveilleux, unique, et même si tu prends du temps à réaliser certaines choses, tes engagements et amitiés en retour ne sont que plus exceptionnels ! Jamais un Dragon n'a sacrifié un de ses cœurs, j'ai l'histoire des miens gravée en mémoire bien que je sois sortie neuve et fraîche du dernier œuf de ma mère Khérem. Et je n'ai pas hésité un instant à te donner un des miens ! J'ai tardé, c'est moi qui m'excuse, mais ton état de faiblesse ne permettait pas que je communique avec toi, Alérian… Wakrist et moi avons dû attendre que tu sois à la frontière de la mort pour nous manifester sans plus de craintes vu que tu étais déjà condamné…

\- Je vous saurai gré toute ma vie, à tous les deux. A toi, Zunia pour ton cœur. A toi, Wakrist pour le lui avoir permis tout en sachant qu'elle portait ta progéniture. Merci, mes Dragons !

\- Alie, nous sommes tous des Dragons ! intervint doucement Wakrist.

\- Oui, et j'en suis fier !

* * *

Alérian pesta.

\- Mais je venais de m'endormir ! M'énerve des alertes au saut du lit, je ne suis pas opérationnel avant au moins trois cafés serrés ! Qui vient nous emmerder ?

\- Uniquement moi, ingrat rejeton !

\- Papa !

\- Oui, tu as tenté de me filer sous le nez, mais je t'ai rattrapé ! Où allons-nous à présent ?

\- Mais, à la Nurserie bien sûr !

\- Bien sûr… Après vingt ans, je ne comprendrai toujours rien à tes mondes Surnaturels, mon garçon !

* * *

Alérian se blottit dans les bras de son père.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Je me sentais très seul. J'ai de la compagnie, mais je crains ne nous emmener vers un destin funeste…

\- Comme toujours ! rétorqua Albator avec un sourire, étreignant une nouvelle fois son fils à la crinière d'acajou, passant un doigt infiniment affectueux dans la mèche blanche. Je te suis !

\- En ce cas, papa : _Arcadia_ et _Warriorshadow_ en avant !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Rei déposa un verre de thé glacé devant Alérian assis dans les cuisines de l' _Arcadia_.

\- En dépit des circonstances, contente de te retrouver. On est tous avec toi.

\- Merci, Rei. Je me souviens de mes premières semaines à bord, ça ne s'était pas bien passé…

\- N'aie pas de vague à l'âme, fit la jeune femme blond en combinaison rose. Il faut toujours se faire au caractère les uns des autres. Tu étais timide, et pour nous tu étais le fils de ton père. Difficile de se sauter au cou mutuellement, toi adolescent encore quasi, et pour nous comment aurions-nous pu deviner ton parcours bien que toi père soit déjà une légende !

\- Il l'est. Et tu es flatteuse.

\- Non, je suis admirative, et je pense sincèrement pouvoir parler au nom au nom de nous tous ! Et puis, il y a simplement la réalité de ton parcours, ta carrière, sans compter tes talents particuliers !

\- J'ai été le premier surpris. Je n'avais rien planifié. Tout est venu par accident, à cause de la guerre aussi. Des guerres qui n'ont fait que jalonner ma vie !

Clio entra, se penchant pour étreindre les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Ton père a dit que nous devions prendre soin de toi. Je te ramène à ta chambre faire une bonne sieste.

\- Thalie ?

\- Je vais lui donner sa gamelle, assura la Jurassienne alors qu'à son nom la molosse noire et feu s'était redressée, agitant sa longue queue.

\- Mais pas d'alcool ! rit Alérian.

\- Bien sûr !

* * *

Suivant la fine créature à la crinière bleue nuit, Alérian parcourut les coursives de l' _Arcadia_ , vers les ascenseurs le ramenant à l'appartement de son père où il avait sa chambre à côté de la sienne.

\- As-tu pensé aux Erguls ?

\- Nymiel ? Il est puissant, mais il n'est pas un Gardien. Je le conduirais à une mort certaine. Et sa petite communauté sur Technologia a besoin de lui !

\- Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il serait accouru. Et je refuse son sacrifice !

\- Tu as un cœur magnifique, Alie, fit Clio en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Un cœur de dragon !

\- Je suis fatigué, ce cœur me pompe encore trop d'énergie, soupira Alérian en s'écroulant sur son lit, le souffle court, tout le corps emperlé par une fine sueur.

\- Nous allons veiller sur toi, jusqu'à ce que tu aies à déchaîner l'énergie dévastatrice en toi, pour notre salut. Tu peux compter sur moi ! Et Nymiel à une puissance télépathique encore plus forte que la mienne ! Je suis avec toi, Alie, à ma petite échelle. Oui, dors, repose-toi, car plus rien ne sera calme sous peu !

D'un geste doux, la Jurassienne tira la couverture sur le jeune homme endormi.

* * *

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Albator tourna légèrement la tête.

\- Clio ? Mon fils ?

\- Il est tombé de fatigue. Mais il va bien. J'ai effleuré son esprit, il est en paix en dépit des combats qui l'attendent. Et mon cœur a perçu celui de Zunia en lui. Sous peu, Alérian sera un Gardien de la mer d'étoiles absolument invincible !

\- Puisses-tu dire vrai… Bien que cet avenir pour mon enfant me terrifie bien plus que tous mes propres ennemis du passé !

\- Je comprends, mon ami, murmura la Jurassienne.

\- Nous sommes tous là, assura Yattaran depuis sa console.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé écouter toi, releva le grand Pirate balafré.

\- En ce cas, n'étale pas à si haute voix tes états d'âme, capitaine ! Et de toute façon nous savons pourquoi nous sommes là, nous sommes venus également de notre propre chef, et pour le petit ! Nous ne serons pas de son combat, mais nous allons l'aider à lui donner les moyens de l'emporter ! Et d'ici à ce que l'on arrive à destination, Alérian est notre grand garçon à nous tous ! Nous prendrons tous soin de lui.

\- Merci.

* * *

Rentrant dans ses appartements du château arrière, Albator se débarrassa de sa cape en un geste ample et gracieux, l'envoyant sur le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche.

\- Je prends ma pause nocturne, Toshiro, tu peux garder l' _Arcadia_?

\- A tes ordres, capitaine !

Après s'être assuré que son fils dormait à poings fermés et paisiblement, Albator se détendit pour son propre repos, se commandant à souper avant sa nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

A la simple vue de son fils tout de noir et rouge vêtu, Albator comprit.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Tu y vas ?

\- Oui, papa.

\- Une Nurserie, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

\- Comme si je le savais ! Mais Zunia et Wakrist se sont unis pour me guider. Je leur fais une confiance aveugle ! Et merci à toi d'être là, papa !

\- Je suis ton père !

\- Oui, j'ai compris bien des choses en devenant moi aussi un papa ! sourit Alérian. Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles de gérer un ado ! Mais on aime ses petits, on ne peut que les couver, les adorer, et se battre à la mort pour eux !

\- C'est un réflexe humain. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te suivre plus ! Où est ta Nurserie ? Il n'y a, pour changer, rien devant les coordonnées où ton _Warriorshadow_ et ton _Arcadia_ ont stoppé.

\- Je fais confiance à mes Dragons !

Albator se recula soudain de quelques pas.

\- Alie, ta poitrine…

\- Quoi ? fit le jeune homme alors que le cœur de Zunia en lui s'était mis à vibrer, à devenir transparent, l'envahissant presque tout entier.

\- Tu y es arrivé, mon grand, tu as fusionné avec tes Dragons !

\- A bientôt, papa, jeta Alérian avant d'ouvrir ses ailes d'or et de se volatiliser de la passerelle.

* * *

\- Une Nurserie ? Des alvéoles d'abeilles je dirais plutôt !

Pivotant sur lui-même, le jeune homme examina à nouveau son environnement, comme des rayons de miel, mais chaque niche occupée par une larve en devenir.

\- Ce sont de futurs Gardiens ?

\- Oui. Ils auront à prendre la relève des fous furieux du jour. Ils seront jeunes, innocents, purs, et n'ayant que l'amour de protéger les races mortelles.

\- Un beau rêve… Les temps du jour sont à la guerre et à la mort ! Qui es-tu, toi qui me parle ?

\- Je suis Cholmyr. Je suis avec toi, autant qu'Impernétrance même si son nom te rend mal à l'aise !

\- Cholmyr, une nounou de Gardiens ?

\- On peut le voir ainsi. Mais considère-moi comme celui qui va réveiller les cocons et te donner une armée Surnaturelle face à l'Alliance des fous furieux !

Alérian soupira.

\- Je ne voudrais quand même pas mener ces jeunes Gardiens…

-Tu n'as plus aucun autre choix. Fais-les naître, et explique, ils choisiront !

\- Zunia, je suis un mâle, je ne peux donner naissance à rien…

\- Tu as l'énergie de mon cœur. Tu as juste ton amour et ta puissance de guerrier Surnaturel pour les éveiller. Ensuite, ces jeunes Gardiens choisiront de se rallier à toi ou non. Mais il n'y a nul autre endroit où tu peux espérer de l'aide. Vas-y, Alie, pria Zunia, explique tout à ces cocons et implore leur assistance !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

La paupière d'Albator cligna plusieurs fois.

\- Ils sont où les bébés ?

\- Ils s'agitent. Venir au monde fait peur, ils n'osent pas encore sortir.

\- Tu leur as dit que ça urgeait ? grinça le grand Pirate balafré alors qu'apparaissant subitement Kropion le faisait sursauter, le Caméléon sortant littéralement du mur.

\- Tu veux bien cesser de surprendre les gens, toi ? ! aboya-t-il. Tu veux qu'il y ait une seconde crise cardiaque dans la famille ou quoi ?

\- Désolé, capitaine Albator. C'est un réflexe naturel pour moi que de me fondre dans l'environnement.

\- Evite de le faire dans mon environnement ! glapit encore Albator en empoignant son fils par l'épaule.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, moi ! protesta le jeune homme, sans cependant opposer de résistance.

\- Tu as une tête de déterré. Je t'emmène auprès de Machinar pour des examens.

\- Papa, tu ne vas pas pouvoir me couver toute ma vie !

\- Mais tout le long de la mienne je peux t'en assurer.

\- Tu es unique, mon papa.

\- Oui, tant qu'on ne me duplique pas en copie mécanisée !

\- Dommage, ça aurait pu avoir son utilité une armada d' _Arcadia_ avec son capitaine balafré !

\- Décidément, il est loin mon adolescent rêveur et littéraire…

\- Et toi tu ne sais pas dessiner !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de rire Albator.

\- C'est pourtant évident : tu n'aurais jamais vaincu tes ennemis en les bombardant de caricatures. Tout comme l'adulte que je suis ne viendrait pas à bout de ses adversaires en leur balançant des boulettes de papier arrachées de mes bouquins !

\- Ton esprit tordu vaut bien le mien. Allez, en salle de soins à présent !

* * *

\- Aucune nouvelle de tes Dragons ? interrogea encore Albator quand Alérian revint dans l'appartement du château arrière.

\- Non, ils sont redevenus silencieux, fit Alérian en étreignant les pétales noirs pourpre de la rose de son pendentif.

\- Ils reviendront quand ce sera nécessaire.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

\- Quoi, Machinar ne t'a déjà pas déjà tout cafté ?

\- Non, il verrouille ses infos quand j'ai le plus envie de savoir ! Alors, comment vas-tu ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire de particulier. Et d'ailleurs je suis contraint d'attendre que les bébés de la Nurserie éclosent et décident s'ils veulent risquer une mort prématurée alors qu'ils viennent seulement de naître ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à prendre cette décision !

\- Je crois qu'ils auront aisément compris que s'ils ne te filaient pas un coup de patte, ils mourraient très rapidement également ! Ces Gardiens fous seraient capables d'attaquer une Nurserie sans défense… Il est heureux qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait quand tu ne pouvais lever le petit doigt pour aider tous ces êtres sans défense.

\- Le pire est à venir. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passera quand tout pètera…

\- Une chose à la fois, mon grand. Le reste de la journée promet d'être calme, à demeurer non loin de ta Nurserie à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- Bien, je vais donc ne rien faire si j'ai bien compris ! céda Alérian en se relevant du fauteuil après avoir vidé son verre de grenadine.

\- Tu deviens raisonnable, mon grand, tenta de sourire son père.

\- Si ça devait m'arriver, flingue-moi !

\- Toujours à ton service et à ton humour à la noix.

\- J'ai de qui tenir, gloussa franchement Alérian en regagnant sa chambre.

\- Oui, malheureusement, murmura Albator tandis que Clio ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille et remplissait deux verres ballons.

\- Ne sois pas de si mauvaise foi, Albator. Ton fils te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

\- N'y aura-t-il donc jamais un seul balafré de la lignée qui échappe à une destinée de guerrier ? continua de soupirer le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Cela est peu probable. Mais vous faites merveille dans votre domaine. Et tant de vies sont sauvées. C'est vous les véritables Gardiens des univers !

\- Parfois il m'arrive de songer que cela m'irait mieux de traîner en pantoufles…

\- Non, les bottes te vont bien mieux !

\- Et toi non plus tu ne me laisses jamais tomber.

\- Je suis ton amie éternelle. Je serai toujours là !

\- Merci, Clio.

Et la Jurassienne sentit ses joues s'empourprer !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Encadré par Zunia et Wakrist, Alérian s'était retrouvé à la Nurserie.

\- Venir en rêve épargne en efforts ma conscience et mon corps de la surpuissance de ces épreuves dans mon état actuel. Mais, sommes-nous là pour une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avouèrent les Dragons. Ces Gardiens sont nouveau-nés mais ils savent déjà camoufler leurs pensées et les inclinaisons de leurs cœurs.

\- Formi…

Alérian s'était soudain arrêté devant les blocs d'alvéoles.

\- Mais ils sont vides ! Où sont-ils donc passés ? Je ne les ai pas aperçus peu avant que nous ne venions ici. Pourtant, ils doivent bien être dehors à présent ! ?

\- Où alors ils sont partis pour ranimer leurs Sanctuaires, et commencer à grandir ? hasarda Zunia. Wakrist saurait mieux expliquer, il a été un Gardien depuis qu'il est né. Moi, j'ai éclos sur le _Firestarter_ , je n'ai jamais su que veiller sur Alie !

\- Tu l'as fait de façon magistrale, glissa tendrement Wakrist en frottant son encolure contre celle de sa compagne.

Appréciant la complicité du couple de ses immenses amis lézards ailés, Alérian reporta son attention sur les alvéoles vides des rayons.

\- Mais où êtes-vous donc tous ! jeta-t-il dans l'environnement vide. Je n'avais que vous ! Je ne peux pas nous défendre sans vous ! Et vous êtes bien trop jeunes que pour vous débrouiller dans les premiers temps… Vous êtes en danger !

Mais il n'y eut que le silence, interminable.

* * *

Albator enveloppa les épaules de son fils avec une douce et chaude couverture.

\- Je suis désolé, mon grand…

\- J'espérais tant, mon papa ! Mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir un seul instant !

Albator tressaillit.

\- Comment cela ? Si l'alcool ne t'était interdit vu ton traitement j'aurais pensé que tu te serais bourré la tronche à ton retour… Je n'ai que du thé aux fleurs à te proposer.

Alérian, curieusement, esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai confiance dans les Gardiens qui ne sont pas cinglés ! avoua-t-il soudain. Ils viendront, nous surprenant, nous soutenant quand nous aurons perdu tout espoir…

\- Toi, tu es trop accro aux rebondissements de dernière seconde, soupira encore Albator. Moi, je ne fais confiance qu'à mon cuirassé, à mes talents de guerrier, et à toute la puissance de feu et le dévouement de ceux qui m'accompagnent. Espérer une arrivée soudaine, pas mon truc !

\- Tu as raison, papa. Mais à moi il ne me reste plus que l'espérance que les jeunes Gardiens seront là le moment venu ! Sinon il n'y aura plus personne pour se lamenter ou ergoter sur des effets de surprises de bas étages ! Il faut les jeunes Gardiens, absolument… Oui, impérativement !

Alérian but une gorgée de son thé, rajouta du miel, tressaillit soudain.

\- Alie ? s'inquiéta son père.

\- Ne t'affole pas, mon papa poule ! Je venais juste de songer que la Nurserie serait parfaite pour accueillir des œufs de Dragons !

\- Merci, Alie, fit Zunia, les pétales noirs de la rose du pendentif s'illuminant soudain. Wakrist et moi y avions songé mais vu les circonstances nous ne voulions pas disperser ton attention !

\- Oui, la Nurserie sera parfaite pour les œufs de ma Dragonne, compléta la voix caverneuse de Wakrist. Mais pour que cela soit possible, il faudra éradiquer les Gardiens fous…

\- Je sais. En attendant un miracle pour tous les univers je vais aller dormir. Je n'ai rien fait de la journée mais je tombe de sommeil !

* * *

L' _Arcadia_ en pleine nuit chronologique, le _Warriorshadow_ juste en état de veille en l'absence de son unique passager, Albator s'était rendu à l'Infirmerie de son bord.

\- Je me fous de tes protocoles privés, Machinar, je veux la vérité sur l'état de mon fils ! Pas pour le savoir, mais pour m'organiser pour l'aider si je le puis ! siffla-t-il à l'adresse du Mécanoïde qui tant d'années durant avait été sur le _Karyu_ de Warius Zéro !

\- Il va mieux, assura Machinar.

\- Il n'en donne pas l'impression ! A chaque fois qu'il se téléporte, physiquement ou en rêve, il me revient plus démoli que jamais ! Mon cœur se brise. Par mon impuissance, je suis son père, j'ai un cuirassé de guerre et je suis un guerrier et je comprends autant ses atermoiements que ses déterminations ! Mais, est-il en état de faire face aux combats pour lesquels il s'est engagé et dont il ignore tout ?

Machinar posa une main mécanique mais pourtant douce et chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son visiteur accablé.

\- Alérian a un cœur de Dragon, il est capable de tout ce que mon esprit de Mécanoïde ne peut même pas imaginer ! Il donnera tout, le moment venu.

\- Et, l'Humain qu'il est, il peut vivre avec un cœur de Dragon ? questionna Albator en livrant enfin le fond de sa pensée depuis des semaines.

\- Non, c'est trop fort pour lui. Je suis désolé.

\- Et moi donc…

Plus à bout que jamais, Albator regagna ses appartements du château arrière de l' _Arcadia._


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

 _Réveillé, Alérian avait repoussé ses couverture et était allé jusqu'à la fenêtre._

 _\- Des lucioles !_

 _Fasciné par le ballet des insectes dans le jardin, le garçonnet avait juste enfilé ses pantoufles pour sortir, se précipiter vers les bosquets où les lucioles s'agitaient._

 _\- Que vous êtes belles !_

 _Amusé à présent le garçonnet agita les bras, ses mains et ses doigts se tendant, mais tâchant malgré tout de ne pas trop affoler les lumineux insectes nocturnes et encore moins de les attraper, s'il l'avait pu, pour les blesser._

 _Alérian s'assit dans l'herbe, ses huit ans un peu inquiétés malgré tout par sa sortie nocturne, même si c'était dans le jardin de ses Tuteurs !_

 _\- J'ai peur…_

 _Les lucioles l'environnant, le garçonnet se sentit soudain rassuré, séduit même par le ballet lumineux._

 _\- Pourquoi vous ne sortez que la nuit ? J'aimerais tant vous voir de jour ! Vous êtes si belles !_

 _Alérian tendit les mains, paumes ouvertes, tâchant de convaincre les insectes de ses intentions pacifiques et émerveillées._

 _\- J'aimerais tant vous toucher ! Etes-vous seulement réelles ? Tant de beauté, je ne sais pas…_

 _\- Nous viendrons, un jour. Nous t'en ferons le serment !_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _Le garçonnet bâilla, se rallongeant à même le sol pour reprendre son somme._

 _Plus tard, bien plus tard, Mulien vient récupérer l'enfant dont il avait la charge pour le ramener à son lit et le recoucher._

 _\- Alie, à courir la nuit tu vas t'enrhumer ! Petit chenapan, tu as intérêt à ce qu'il n'arrive jamais rien de plus grave qu'un refroidissement pour tes escapades !_

* * *

D'un geste tendre, Albator passa la compresse humide et fraîche sur le visage de son fils.

\- Tu t'es débattu, tu as hurlé. Et puis tu as semblé si apaisé !

\- C'est toi qui m'as réveillé avec ta compresse…

\- Désolé… Que s'est-il passé alors ?

\- Je l'ignore, fit Alérian en se redressant dans son lit, son père lui arrangeant des oreillers dans le dos pour le soutenir. Etrange rêve… Non, pas un rêve…

\- Quoi donc, Alie ? pria son père, soucieux au possible.

\- Un souvenir !

\- Explique-moi ? insista Albator.

\- Ces lucioles, si belles, fascinantes, elles ont illuminé mon enfance !

\- Oui, elles brillent, ce sont des lucioles !

\- Ça rassure, quand tu es un enfant, seul…

Alérian bâilla à nouveau de toute sa mâchoire et se rendormit.

\- Alie, je n'ai rien compris, se lamenta Albator.

* * *

Venu sur sa passerelle, Albator avait aperçu qui s'était emparé de la grande barre en bois.

\- Oui, Alie ?

\- Je le sens. J'ai des farfouillis dans le ventre ! Les jeunes Gardiens viendront, et le grand combat est proche.

\- J'en suis ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il faut que j'emmène toutes ces furies loin, en lieu neutre, sécurisé si possible.

\- Bien, à ta guise, mon fils

\- Mais, tu es sûr que… ?

Alérian sourit.

\- Oh oui !

\- Alie !

\- Ils viendront, papa !

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Pas pour des effets de surprise de dernière minute, juste pour leur survie. J'ai confiance en eux. Et s'ils ne venaient pas, nous sommes tous morts à brève échéance, voilà tout !

* * *

Réveillé, Alérian avait repoussé sa couette et était allé vers les baies vitrées de sa chambre.

\- Des lucioles !

Fasciné, il s'était cependant contenté d'enfiler sa robe chambre.

\- Vous êtes venus, vous toutes et tous !

\- Oui, nous sommes là !

Et en un ballet aérien au possible, les lucioles représentant les jeunes Gardiens voletèrent indéfiniment devant les yeux du jeune homme.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Albator serra son fils de toutes ses forces.

\- J'ai eu peur… Clio t'a retrouvé inanimé… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Les Jeunes Gardiens, ils sont venus ! Ils sont apparus comme les Lucioles de mon enfance… Pour ne pas m'effrayer.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna le grand Pirate balafré tandis qu'Alérian buvait lentement un grand verre d'eau citronnée, après avoir avalé un cachet de stimulant.

\- J'étais un garçonnet, papa. Quand c'était la période, je me réveillais machinalement et j'allais à ma fenêtre pour voir les lucioles illuminer notre jardin, chez mes Tuteurs !

\- Oui, j'avais bien compris que c'était chez Mulien et son épouse. Poursuis, mon grand.

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres, le palais et la gorge déshydratés en dépit du liquide absorbé.

\- Le rêve a mêlé souvenir et futur. Je me suis souvenu des lucioles et les Jeunes Gardiens sont venus sous cette apparence. Mais tous leurs pouvoirs télépathiques m'ont mis à terre… Ça va maintenant.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Alérian sourit.

\- Oui ! assura-t-il en se levant d'un bond, les joues roses, le regard étincelant.

Albator soupira pour sa part.

\- Et à présent, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je vais au devant des Gardiens cinglés. Je vais y mener le combat. Voilà mon avenir immédiat, papa… Et tu ne peux me suivre.

\- Je l'avais compris, ça me désole… Je dois te laisser partir, mon fils… Il n'y a aucun espoir que je puisse… ?

* * *

Alérian étreignit les épaules de son père.

\- Les Gardiens tarés ont formé leur alliance surnaturelle, j'ai composé la mienne. Mais j'ai à porter le combat sur leurs territoires, pour épargner les populations naturelles et innocents. Je vais ouvrir un portail inter-natures, et là tu ne peux venir.

\- Reviens-moi, Alie, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! implora Albator.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse, mon papa. Et dans la famille on tient toujours nos serments !

\- A bientôt, Alérian, conclut Albator. Je transmettrai ce seul message à Warius et surtout à ta petite famille !

\- Merci, papa !

\- Et tu as intérêt à revenir, compris ?

\- Oui, papa.

* * *

Revenu sur son _Warriorshadow_ , Alérian se saisit de la barre.

\- Kropion ?

\- Présent, colonel. Mon petit frère Warius m'a ordonné de ne jamais vous lâcher, dans le Militaire ou le civil !

\- Il a parfois de bonnes idées, mon amiral… Mais ce voyage, il risque de…

\- J'ai déjà été condamné à mort. Warius m'a donné une nouvelle vie. Et moi j'ai juré de vous l'offrir si nécessaire car mon petit frère vous aime tant !

\- Merci, Kropion. Mais je suis le mieux placé pour ne pas exiger un dévouement absolu d'un ami. Tu es libre, Kropion, grâce à Warius ! Tu peux choisir !

Le colosse chauve esquissa un sourire.

\- Colonel, Alérian, si je n'avais pris ma décision, je ne serais pas là, tout comme Thalie !

La chienne eut un aboiement approbateur, agitant sa longue queue en fouet.

\- Merci. J'ignore où nous allons, mais je vous y emmène !

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Zunia, Wakrist, les Jeunes Gardiens, nous y allons !

\- A tes ordres !

\- Vous me flattez…

Son cœur de Dragon étincelant dans sa poitrine, Alérian projeta son énergie, ouvrant un vortex où le _Warriorshadow_ s'engouffra.

* * *

Machinar s'était annoncé au capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'interromps votre pause…

\- Je me restaurais à la Jurassienne, tenta d'ironiser Albator en levant son godet de red bourbon pour saluer son visiteur. Qu'y a-t-il, Machinar ? Mon fils est parti vers son destin, quoi que disent vos examens médicaux, ils ne peuvent lui être transmis. Il vous faudra attendre son retour !

Bien qu'il n'ait pas de langue, le Mécanoïde se racla la gorge.

\- Capitaine, Alérian ne reviendra pas. Son cœur ne tiendra jamais le coup !

FIN


End file.
